Verge of Misconception
by Bella Jaebird
Summary: There is no room to make mistakes because someone won't always be there to clean up your messes. Keep pushing forward. Never turn back. Keep going, but keep yourself...
1. Margin of Error

"Please, Bella," Edward begged, his eyes smoldering," Come and play baseball with us. It will cheer you up."

"B..but," I stammered trying to think of an excuse, while he was looking at me from under his dark lashes, "you know I suck at sports! I'll fall on my face!" It was the truth that came out instead.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, I'll always catch you when you fall. In fact, I wont let anything hurt you." His reassuring voice soothed my nerves but then I remembered his promise,

"But I want you to hurt me… I want you to change me…" Edward cringed at these last words.

"You know I can't do that to you bella… after we're married, then I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it! Think about it! You promised!" a wave of angry tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes," Jeez, Edward, be selfish for once!" I planted my feet firmly on the wet ground making it clear that I was not going to go with him, but my feeble human strength was no match for his Vampire strength. He pulled at my hand and said,

"Come on, climb onto my back."

"But it makes me feel woozy…" I said another truth.

"Fine then, I'll just have to carry you like a little kid!" I giggled, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him, and let myself be swooped into his firm arms.

"Fine then!" I said back to him. He just chuckled and sped through the forest. We left the house far behind us. His face was smiling the whole ride trying to dazzle me. "Thats not going to work!" I chuckled to him. He just kept smiling. I turned my face away from his perfect complexion wishing I could be one of them. The trees blurred by on either side while I tried to focus on one. I started feeling dizzy so I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward's comforting body, breathing in his sweet scent. Just as I was starting to feel better, Edward suddenly stopped and I almost tipped out of his arms.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but when I opened my eyes I saw a sunlit valley surrounded buy trees, the same one he took me to for baseball after I first met his family.

Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice came up to greet me and Edward. I must have looked confused about the shortage of players because Alice explained that Carlisle and Esme were working in the hospital. I was just going to be us teenagers today… well some 300 year old teenagers and me.

Emmett ran up to me and practically knocked the breath out of me. "Oomph. Human here." I struggled to say. Emmett's smile fell.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I keep forgetting. I swear you should be turned by now before we forget you're human again." Edward growled at Emmett. Emmett grinned and stepped away from me. Alice came up next.

"Well, come on! Lets play some ball!" Everyone filed out to the field while I started to take a seat on the warm grass.

"Bella, silly, you're playing too! Come on!" Emmet called from the first base.

I reluctantly got back up and trudged to the batters place. Jeez...I would do anything to keep Emmett happy.

"Wear this…" Edward said as he pushed a pink helmet over my ponytail.

"Why don't you just duct tape pillow over me??" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, just be quiet and play" he teased me.

"Hurry up, love birds, we don't have all eternity!" Alice cried from the outfield. Why she was out that far, I had no idea. I would just be lucky to hit the ball then hit it that far.

"Not all of us have eternity…" I mumbled under my breath. Yet… I added silently to myself.

I stepped onto home plate and held the bat up high. I tried to remember how to position my elbow from when I played in softball in 5th grade. Jasper, the pitcher, did an underhand granny toss, which was still about 40 miles an hour. I missed.

"Strike one!" called Rosalie.

"Hey, Jasper, could you go a bit slower??" I said.

"Sure, sure, whatever the princess wants!" He teased.

The second pitch was perfect, even though it was still a granny toss. I hit it but it didn't go very far. I sprinted over to first base and I just made it so I had to slide to make it. And that was only because jasper was being nice. He had walked to the ball and made it so I had just enough time to slide. Jeez...he was really exaggerating the human part. Well, I wouldn't be human for long, after Edward marries me…

I snapped back into the game and Alice came in from the field and flashed me a thumbs up. It was her turn to bat. I saw Jasper's arm blur and a white streak come from it. Alice's bat blurred and the white streak was far out in the field. Edward caught it and my mind screamed at me to run but my feet were frozen, my eyes wide with fear.

-------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think of the first chapter, but give me some slack because this is my fist fan fiction. Well anyways, if you want to find a really good story look up the author Alice Mistamore. (my best friend)

Put in a review...you know you want to...

Go on... you see the button...

...Press it.


	2. Ivory and Ebony

What happened next I can't be sure of. Few things were for certain. I was transfixed on the base with Emmett crashing toward me, to get the ball thrown to first, and Alice running, filling in the gap too quick. They were going to crash -- with me in the middle. It was going to be a Bella sandwich.

With a sickening squelch, my ribs snapped, my lung collapsed, and my nose broke. I was numb for a split second and then pain and blood started gushing through my body. I couldn't breath. All the breath was knocked out of me. The blood was flowing thickly out of my nose. A feeble gasp escaped my lips before I collapsed to the ground. No cold, strong arms broke my fall. My mind blanked out as I heard growls. Then something icy pressed against my bleeding nose and I felt fire pierce my brain. My eyes snapped open just as Jasper's wild face was torn from mine.

Another fit of pain washed through me, forcing me unconscious, though I could hear harsh snarls through the deep water. Through the pain I could smell blood. It's rusty salt smell making me gag until I went limp.

I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything around me, but I could feel. I could feel the pain that was white-hot and ice-cold at the same time. I could feel my feeble heart's desperate beat. The faint rise and fall of my chest with one lung keeping me alive.

The pain wasn't controlling my body; It was controlling my mind. My body was fighting against it and I could hear the war going on inside. It changed the world from ivory to ebony...white to black…and back again…shifting...shifting...always shifting…

The monster inside me tore at any available thing. Fire and ice seared together through my veins. The monster was winning, but I was still deep down somewhere, the monster pushing me farther and farther within. My memories burned themselves out of my mind. Tears receded to my body in crashing waves. No, not my body, Its.

ITs body.

I was not a monster, It was. But the monster was trapped inside me. Controlling me, the real Bella.

"But we are one now!" a voice sneered, a voice in my mind.

"NO!" I screamed hysterically. I didn't want to go. Didn't want to be a monster. Not a monster. No…

"Yes! You are I and I am you! I promise you I will make your life a living hell!"

"No..." was my feeble response. But I was losing. I gave into defeat.

My heart beat for its last time as I let old Bella slip away…

-------------------------------------------

You like? It was fun writing this chapter but it was hard to describe the pain. Do you think I described it well enough? If not, explain what could have made it better.


	3. Surface

Ha! Suspenseful, eh?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I regained one piece of me at a time. First I felt a surface, just a surface. It was neither warm nor cold, nor did it feel soft or hard. Then I felt a tingling. It was almost non-existent, but at I lay there the tingling became more noticeable. I concentrated on the tingling and it grew to spread throughout my body. The tingling grew worse. It started to hurt.

"This is the end..." I thought to myself, " It's over…"

" No, not the end..." a monster inside me purred, " Just the beginning…"

As the tingling reached its torturous peak, my muscles clenched, my throat closed and I struggled to wake. I wrenched my eyes open with surprising force, and the tingling abruptly stopped. My throat opened and my muscles relaxed. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I thought. My vision was obscured with gray swirls and a shadow loomed close. It spoke.

"Bella?" its intensely relieved, silken voice called out.

"I'm dead," my equally smooth voice replied.

"No, Bella," its hopeful voice answered, " Can you see me?"

"I'm dead," I declared again.

"No, Bella," it repeated, " Are you okay?"

"NO! I'm dead!" I screamed at it, " I'm dead! DEAD!"

I bolted off of the surface and in the sudden dizziness that overcame me, the shadows cleared. I was in a room, Edward's room. With Edward. With his voice.

In the moment it took for me to take this in, the shadows replaced Edward and his glowing skin. Realization replaced the scene. I was not dead -- I was immortal…

"No…" my weak voice whispered. I desperately needed the shadows to clear. I needed to get out of here. I panicked -- and ran.

I ran to the first place I knew. Home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I know its short, but I needed to put something up.

I don't like the name of my story so if you put in a review say what I should change the name to. Thanks


	4. Sprinting Away

The speed was exhilarating. The wind whipped my brunet hair back from my eyes, but I didn't even need to think about where I was going. It was instincts that replaced most of the human memories. In what must have been 20 seconds I was at my doorstep. I grabbed the handle and it crushed between my marble skin, splintering the door. I hesitated, this was all so new to me, I didn't know what I was doing. But then a scent, delicious as a crisp apple, fragrant as a field of wild flowers, and naughty pushed me forward. It was naughty like the night breeze. It forced me to go on, into the house.

The monster purred inside me.

I followed the scent into the living room where a man was sitting. He looked like someone I knew...had known. He did not seem to hear me. I was too quiet. The monster inside me compelled me to go on with its subtle purring. I took cautious steps forward, wondering who this man was. As a step brought me nearer to him a floorboard creaked under my foot.

The man turned around and gasped, "Bella? Wh...what happened to you?" he stuttered.

A flash of memories returned. This was Charlie, my father.

_No, this is food,_ the monster chided. I just stood there, transfixed between love and hunger, dazed by his presence and scent.

"Dad?" my velvet voice uncertainly answered.

"Oh, Bella!" he said and then he came to hug me. The air stirred as he got up to move, and the scent and instinct overpowered me. I struck in the time it would take to blink. His throat tore open with wet, hot blood dripping down.

Charlie was dead.

I was blood thirsty.

And I drank. My mouth was filled with a wonderful flavor. Better than the scent. My whole body and mind focused on the texture of the blood, the taste, the fragrance fragrance... An icy hand on my shoulder broke my trance. I whipped around to see Alice and Edward. Alice just looked at me with big, sad, topaz eyes. I panicked. I struggled to find a way out of their protective circle. I launched myself at a gap between them and ripped free of the arms trying to catch me. I ran. And ran. I ran away from the bleeding Charlie, from the rainy forks, from my old life...


End file.
